Although currently available network gateway devices and network hub devices allow for interconnection between or among two or more networks and network components therein, such interconnection is for conventional data traffic. Such currently available network gateway or hub devices, however, do not provide for interconnection between or amongst two or more network functions virtualization (“NFV”) entities in corresponding two or more different networks, much less provide access to one or more virtualized network functions (“VNFs”) via such interconnections.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing interconnection gateway and/or hub functionalities, by, e.g., implementing interconnection gateway and/or hub functionalities between or among two or more network functions virtualization (“NFV”) entities that are located in different networks.